La chica que amó a Yuuri Katsuki
by misame.lizzie
Summary: ¿Y si Yuuri Katsuki fuera actor del dorama japonés del momento, YURI! on ICE? ¿Y si fueras una solitaria fanficker, que no hace más que escribir, shippear y soñar con su crush y actor favorito? ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer e interactuar con todo el elenco de tu telenovela favorita? (TAMBIÉN EN WATTPAD). VIKTURI - Yaoi y Hetero.
1. SINOPSIS COMPLETA

¿Y si Yuuri Katsuki fuera actor del dorama japonés del momento, YURI! on ICE? ¿Y si fueras una solitaria fanficker, que no hace más que escribir, shippear y soñar con su crush y actor favorito? ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer e interactuar con todo el elenco de tu telenovela favorita?

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Sommerfeld, a sus veintidós años, ha pasado algunas adversidades: su padre lleva ocho meses fallecido, su novio le ha terminado, y su familia atraviesa por severos problemas económicos.

Tratando de reponerse a la pérdida de su padre, y de sanar su corazón roto, Lizzie se ha refugiado en la escritura. Es autora del fanfic gender bender YURI SOBRE EL HIELO, basado en su dorama favorito «YURI! on ICE», que se centra en las vidas del patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki y de su entrenador ruso Viktor Nikiforov.

Lizzie tiene un crush por Katsuki, quien en la vida real también es patinador artístico y actual campeón mundial. Su vida dará un inesperado giro de 180° cuando por razones de estudios se vea en la necesidad de mudarse a Detroit, donde conocerá a su ídolo y amor platónico y al resto del elenco de su serie favorita.

...

...

¿Sucederá algo entre Lizzie y Katsuki?

¿Es Yuuri Katsuki el chico dulce y tierno que se muestra en la serie?

¿Tiene Viktor Nikiforov un espléndido trasero y nalgas de oro?

¿Es Yuri Plisetsky un adolescente gruñón y malhumorado?

Y lo más importante, ¡¿SON GAYS TODOS ELLOS?!


	2. PRÓLOGO

_**De cómo empecé a escribir fanfics:**_

Tenía yo veintidós años, estudiaba Derecho y Ciencias Políticas,era una de las mejores alumnas de mi promoción... y estaba enamorada.

Pues bien, el nombre del maldito... es Carl.

Carl era amigo de mi hermano y tocaba guitarra con él y sus demás «patas» en la pequeña banda de rock de garage que habían formado.

Carl era alto, guapo, divertido, curioso, bonitos ojos, bonita sonrisa, espectacular trasero...

Hasta allí todo ok. El problema es que, como dije al inicio, Carl era amigo de mi hermano. De su promoción de la secundaria. Eso significa que era cinco años menor que yo. ¡CINCO CONDENADOS AÑOS MENOR!

¡Sí, ya sé que deben estar pensando que soy una asalta cunas, una pedófila, una aprovechada, una vieja oportunista, que la ONU debe arrestarme y condenarme a cadena perpetua... y muchas cosas más feas! ¡Hasta yo, de tan solo recordarlo, siento una pequeña náusea en la boca del estómago! Quizás tengan razón en algo. Solo en algo.

Porque en ese entonces, en verdad yo amaba a Carl.

 **00000000000000**

No sé como se dio. Pero si hago un enoooooooorme esfuerzo y traigo a mente.. Resulta que él y yo teníamos clases de inglés a la misma hora, en el mismo Instituto; y pues... viajábamos juntos, en el mismo bus.

¿Ya les mencioné que en aquel tiempo vivía en el campo? Sí, soy de un pueblito campestre, un pueblito con crepúsculos arrebolados (no, no es Tangamandapio). En esos días que podía llamar días felices, papá era agricultor y también criaba ganado y algunas aves y conejos.

El punto es que todos los días yo viajaba con Carl a la ciudad, para ir al Instituto. Tomábamos el mismo bus, y llegábamos con el tiempo a las justas, corriendo como locos por el pasillo, cada uno en dirección a su clase.

 **00000000000000**

Y a la salida regresábamos juntos a nuestro pueblito. Así nos hicimos amigos.

Entre viaje y viaje, entre dormir juntos una hora (que era lo que demorábamos en llegar a la cuidad), entre intercambiar canciones y escucharlas juntos compartiendo audífonos, entre risa y risa, entre suspiro y suspiro... nos enamoramos.

Miento. Solo yo me enamoré.

 **00000000000000**

Carl acababa de terminar la secundaria, y yo ya estaba en la universidad. Él tenía 17 y yo 22. Y eso no me importaba en absoluto.

Dicen que el amor es ciego. Y puedo afirmar con total seguridad que es cierto. ¡Imagínense estar en un relación con un chico cinco años menor! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAS EN LA CABEZA, LIZZIE?!

El hecho es que, cuando Carl me dijo que me quería, pensé que iba en serio. Me creí todas y cada una de sus cursis y empalagosas palabras tipo «eres el amor de mi vida», «siempre voy a estar contigo» y blablabla. Aquella tarde en que me besó, y aquella misma noche en que se me declaró, fui la chica más feliz de la tierra. Y dormí con una tonta sonrisota en el rostro, abrazando y apretujando mi Hello Kitty de felpa.

Sin embargo, durante aquel tórrido verano, que se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor de toda mi existencia, papá nos dejó. Para siempre.

«Un infarto al miocardio» fue todo lo que le informaron los médicos a mi destrozada madre. Absurdo, porque yo lo había visto partir con ella esa misma mañana, rumbo al hospital. Tenía mucho dolor en la espalda y el estómago... pero nada más. Y estaba lúcido. Me sonrió con tristeza, una tristeza claramente reflejada en sus oscuros y desgastados ojos.

Nunca lo vi regresar.

 **00000000000000**

Carl fue la primera persona en brindarme todo el apoyo emocional que necesité en aquel doloroso suceso. No se separó de mí ni un solo momento. Incluso cuando tuvo que regresar a su casa después del entierro y funeral de papá, siempre se mantuvo en contacto. Llamadas, mensajes de texto, facebook, un «¿Qué haces, Lizzie?», un «¿Cómo estás?», un «Te quiero mucho 3». Carl poco a poco llenaba de esperanza y color mis días grises.

Le amaba.

 **00000000000000**

De un momento a otro, de un mes a otro, como si hubiera sufrido algún hechizo o alguna maldición, o se hubiera pasado al lado oscuro de Dark Vader, Carl me envió un mensaje de texto, diciendo que no estaba seguro respecto de sus sentimientos.

No recuerdo qué le respondí, pero el último mensaje que recibí de él ponía: «No quiero nada contigo, Lizzie. No te sientas mal, por favor».

¡¿Perdón?! Apreté con fuerza mi móvil, y me juré que cuando me volviera una abogada próspera y famosa, Carl se arrepentiría de cada una de sus palabras. De cada uno de sus escritos. Porque el muy cobarde me había terminado por mensajes. Típico del niño rata que aún era.

 **00000000000000**

Luego de que Carl me dejara, me sumí en una profunda depresión. Apenas si asistía a clases; me alejé de mis amigos; me encerraba horas de horas en la biblioteca de la Universidad, sin hacer más que mirar un viejo y polvoriento libro y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus amarillentas y resecas páginas.

Hasta que, por cuestiones del destino y la intervención divina, un día cayó en mis manos un artículo sobre el dorama del momento: YURI! on ICE.

 **00000000000000**

«¿Qué rayos es ésto?» me dije mientras digitaba como loca, buscando más información en la web respecto al elenco de reparto y a los capítulos. Ni bien leí «en emisión», busqué el primer capítulo. Y un jueves por la tarde, recostada en mi cama, con un paquete de Oreos a medio abrir y mi vieja laptop, me sumergí en la historia de superación del patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki, en la vida real actual campeón olímpico.

No me bastó con la serie. El coprotagonista, y en la vida real patinador retirado Viktor Nikiforov, se me hacía demasiado... sexy. Wow. ¡QUÉ TRASERO TAN... TAN... PERFECTO! Al lado del patinador ruso, Carl, mi ex, era un... un... No, ni siquiera merecía ser comparado con el ruso- cuerpo de dios griego.

¡Entonces tuve una idea! Sí, de esas ideas que se te ocurren mientras estás pensando en la inmortalidad de la mosca. Bien, pues... ¿Y si Yuuri fuese mujer y estuviera en una relación con su entrenador? ¿Y si fuera una chica tímida y de personalidad frágil?

Porque tenía una duda. Una duda que había comenzado a carcomer de a poquitos mi pre-fujoshi alma: ¡¿En verdad en la serie había una relación homosexual entre Viktor y Yuuri?! ¡¿Y ENTRE LOS PATINADORES EN LA VIDA REAL, QUÉ...?!

Yo ya me estaba volviendo fujoshi, y hasta shippeaba a los mismísimos actores en la vida real, pero también se me hacía interesante una versión femenina de Katsuki. Y así apareció un día en «YURI SOBRE EL HIELO», mi primer fanfic gender bender, con una Fem Yuri.

 **00000000000000**

Poco a poco logré salir de la depresión, y mataba los días entre las clases en la Universidad y escribir los capítulos de mi fic. Mi vida social pasó a tornarse cibernética, y disfrutaba leyendo cada review posteado por mis lectores. Gracias a eso hice más amigos.

Pero era muy difícil escribir en primera persona desde el Yuri's point of view (POV), sobretodo porque mi personalidad distaba mucho de la de mi Fem Yuuri.

Sin darme cuenta, me fui adentrando también en el personaje masculino de Yuuri Katsuki, pues necesitaba captar su «esencia» para plasmarla en mi fic, en su versión femenina. Y me adentré también en la vida real del deportista japonés que era Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri era amable con sus fans y también fans de la serie; sus rutinas y programas de patinaje eran simplemente espectaculares. No podía evitar soltar una lagrimilla al verlo danzar armoniosamente sobre el hielo. Era un rey. Era un sol. Era hermoso.

Yuuri se convirtió en mi principal motivación para seguir adelante. Su ejemplo de vida, su perseverancia, su decisión y temple ante los retos me inspiraron a ponerle empeño a las clases. Y así me hice con el primer puesto de mi promoción de Derecho.

 **00000000000000**

Yuuri Katsuki, patinador japonés, hermosos y profundos ojos café, cabellos azabache, bonita sonrisa, amabilidad, ternura, bondad...

Yuuri en los pósters de mi habitación, Yuuri en mi fondo de pantalla, Yuuri de día, Yuuri de noche, Yuuri en la sopa, Yuuri en la ducha, Yuuri durante mis clases, Yuuri en época de exámenes...

Listo. Ya estaba. Nuevo crush.

...

...

¡Solo espero que no se entere de que escribo un fic donde él es mujer!


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Escribo esto para mis amigos de la Universidad y de toda la vida. Sé que los tengo hasta el cuello con YOI, y pues para seguirles estresando un poco más (jejeje), quería contarles una historia que nos incluyera a todos nosotros como amigos, y también a los personajes del anime.

Trataré temas reales y de actualidad como el sexo, las drogas, la homosexualidad, la tendencia otaku, fujoshi, la identidad de género, modas, música , celebridades, televisión, etc. Es decir, en esta historia los personajes de YOI saltarán al mundo real e interactuarán con otros OC y personas 100% reales (no feik :v ). Esto puede incluir cameos de celebridades y demás personajes públicos reales.

Por otro lado, la historia de la vida de Lizzie es también 100% real (al menos en lo relativo a su padre, ex novio y pasión por la lectura).

Ahora que ya tienes una idea de por dónde irá esta historia, depende de ti el continuar leyéndola.

...

...

 _ **Bien... ¡Saluditos a Chris, Ale, la peque, Sani, la Tatico, Angie y Nicolle, Edu, Markito, Lou, Braulio y Juancito Abad!**_

 _ **LOS AMOADORO 3**_


End file.
